Inspire to Exist
by AkashaAquaRose
Summary: Tragedy strikes the lives of the Matt and Jeff Hardy and they learn to fight against it with the aid of their friends. Expect a very bumpy ride as Matt and Jeff find that they will always stick together.


Prologue

Nothing life is easy, not for long at least. Jeff was taught this and he believed it. He saw it every day; it was a never ending learning experience. Nothing like this was supposed to happen, but it did. He detested this so badly that he could scream. Still, he could not break down now. Not yet.

Jeff didn t want to be here he couldn t stand being around her anymore

The fa ade he is hiding behind made him appear untouched. After all, it was just a dream he d wake up from any minute, maybe in a few hours. If he didn t wake up, he knew that the rest of the passing time would heal his wounds. It was just a dream anyways, no time needed.

A hand resting on his sagging shoulder shattered his denial. He looked up at the graying skies and let the droplets of rain fall around his eyes, stinging like ice cold needles.

Jeff, he could hear his brother s voice. Though he knew Matt was right beside him, his brother s voice sounded miles away as it echoed through a long and empty tunnel. The next words were barely audible as he looked down at the wet grass one last time.

From here, it was all over.  
Chapter 1

Small, grey pieces of gravel rattled beneath the soles of Jeff s newly polished, black and white boots. A slight glare shone off of the corners of his sunglasses and behind them his green were as intent as and as fierce as the first time he set foot in the stadium parking lot. Because, then he knew that he would be fighting for what he loved again. He is finally making a comeback after three whole years and he is ready, more than ever.

The sun is setting behind purple pillows of serene silence. This is the first time in the three years that he admired such beauty. Then again, it had been so long since he had even seen the sunlight.

Ah, Jeff, you re here bright and early your first day back!

Jeff looked over his shoulder to see the Raw GM, Jonathan Coachman. Of course, John was dressed sharply in his black suit. Jeff couldn t help but to smile, Hey, Coach! I m happy to be here! He turned around and shook Coach s hand.

Tell ya what, Jeff, I m already impressed that you not only followed my instructions but you got here early. Keep this up and you ll end up getting the championship before Wrestlemania.

Alright! I ll be looking forward to that, for sure! Jeff says.

The Coach chuckled, So I bet that it feels amazing to be back on Raw again, doesn t it?

Yeah, and I couldn t be happier.

Coachman nods, Tonight you ll be facing Carlito in the main event, but you knew that part already. However, around seven o clock you ll be having an interview with the one of the diva contestants. I ll have you notified when it s time.

Jeff couldn t help but to cringe when Coach mentioned a diva from the diva search. He didn t want any trouble from another girl yet. He hoped there d be no surprises.

While he was thinking, Jonathan opened up his brief case. Jeff hoped there wouldn t be a second contract. Jeff was relieved when Jonathan pulled out a large stack of papers and said, Here is a month s worth of events and storylines, like a script. I m sure you remember these.

Yeah, Jeff replied with a heavy sigh.

Something wrong?

Jeff shook his head. No I m good. Thanks Coach.

No problem, Jeff. See you around!

Jeff already knew a long night was ahead of him.

********

A few moments of silence was granted to Megan, a young diva, and she accepted it graciously. The competition sure wasn t easy, but giving up wasn t an option in her book. Finally it was all paying off after years of dreaming and hoping for this day. Tonight, she would find out if her quest for the Raw contract would be a success or failure.

Just gotta focus, she told herself. She had no idea who she would interview, but was prepared for anything. Anna, one of the other two contestants left, said she had to interview John Cena. Megan wished that she would have gotten that opportunity to interview him, it would have been easy for her. After all, since Cena was the current WWE Champion that made him the face of Raw.

Already, she could think of so many questions to ask him, but it was useless to worry about now. Again, she had to be prepared for anything and it wasn t going to be easy. Anything could go wrong and that made her nervous.

The vile, nauseating sensation wrapped around her stomach and clutched on like a cobra.

Breathe, Megan. Get a grip.

A cold sweat broke across her forehead. She grasped onto the bench she was sitting and clamped her eyes shut, not that it would help any. The feeling was familiar and the outcome would be predictable.

No doubt about it, she was going to be sick.

Her hair stood on end; she gripped onto the bench tighter. The palms of her hands were sweaty and slippery but they were cold like ice water.

A voice echoed and bounced through the narrow walls. Still, Megan s body and mind refused to allow a response. Her head fell back and thudded against the locker behind her. It didn t hurt like it should have.

Suddenly, she could feel red hot, devilish hands against her arms.

A small cry escaped from her small, pink lips, No

These hands hoisted her up by her arms as she slowly became aware of what was happening around her. NO! She snapped, struggling against their hold. They loosened, not expecting a response and she slid to the ground. I can do it, I m fine. She groaned, persevered. Her vision is coming back to her.

She recognized Anna kneeling down on the floor but she couldn t really recognize the other person standing beside her. Anna didn t seem assured, You look terrible! Your health isn t worth jeopardizing for an interview! Anna s voice was so soft and delicate when she spoke.

Megan argues, No! I m just nervous, that s all. Really I can do it. I m fine now.

The concern did not leave Anna s face, her dark brown eyes shone with fear and it was painful to see.

What do you want me to do, then? The other diva asked. Megan looked up at her a little more and realized who she is.

The diva is Akasha. She was new to the WWE last year, but she was well known before then. Akasha was once a host for metal shows and metal radio stations. She would interview the bands for magazines and television because she had a vast knowledge and desire for the music. Her charisma in the area was undying. She became known as the Goddess of Darkness and sometimes as the Barbie from hell because of her naturally blonde hair and dark appearance.

She is beautiful like Anna. Anna had a simpler beauty and could look just as amazing without make-up as she does wearing it. Her hair is full and light brown, it rested just an inch past her shoulders. She also had a nice tanned, slim body. Akasha, however, had a very curvaceous figure that suited her mysterious and gothic beauty. Megan felt jealous of both of them.

Meg? Anna said, pulling her away from her thoughts.

I ll be ready in five minutes. Megan responded, with a bold determination in her voice.

*********

Daaaaamn! Jeff exclaimed after he stared at himself in the mirror, admiring him for the past five minutes. Edge shook his head. John Cena ignored him and tugged on the tongues of his shoes.

I look smokin tonight if I may say so myself. Jeff finished, turning around to admire his rearview.

Cena rolled his eyes and responded, Man, whatever you say. I got a match in a few minutes, catch ya later.

Jeff didn t bother responding, he was too busy checking himself out.

Edge stood up and went by Jeff. He said, Dude, you look the same as any night. Purple streaks, white beater, Trip pants. Nothin to obsess about.

Jeff pouts, Way to kill my joy, jerk.

Edge chuckled, None the less, I actually envy you.

Why?

Dude, have you seen any of the diva contestants?

No, not really. Jeff replied. He wanted to avoid getting involved with any of them.

Edge whistled, Smokin hot. All of them, I m tellin ya!

So? Jeff sighed.

C mon man, don t you see what I m saying? You re getting interviewed by a hot chick! If I were you, I d be all over that!

Jeff shrugged, I don t know.

Before Edge could say any more, someone knocked at the door.

Yes? Jeff called, turning around to look at himself in the mirror again. The door swished opened.

Jeff, your interview is in five minutes. A female informed him. Jeff couldn t help but notice that her voice was fearless yet sexy and sweet seductive, in fact. He turned around.

If he hadn t decided that women were trouble, he would have totally said something so sly to win her over. She was very gorgeous. Every bit of this woman was perfect, from her full breast and small waist to her curved hips and sexy legs. Her olive green eyes stood out by a mile and her eyes were lined with dark eyeliner. Her perfect sized lips were colored a blood red. She was wearing a black and blue corset and form fitting leather short along with combat boots. The outfit suited her well.

Jeff swallowed hard, Alright, where is the interview?

She smiled, I ll show you. The name s Akasha, by the way.

Okay. He responded, gazing at the black and metallic blue streaks in her platinum blonde hair. He wondered who did her hair.

Jeff looked at Edge to see him raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Jeff ignored him and followed Akasha out the door.

As they were making their way down the hallway, Akasha decided to strike a conversation. So, how does it feel to be back? Dreading it or loving it?

I m actually real excited to be here again. After three years away, I realized I missed it too much to stay away from it any longer. He replied, with a cheerful smile.

That s good, Akasha says. Your brother talked about you quite a bit while you were away.

Really, now?

She nodded. He was really worried about you, really concerned you would never come back. He didn t tell me why, so I figured it was none of my business. But, he was tickled to death when you told him you were coming back.

So, you talk to him a lot don t you? Jeff asked.

Yeah, I m close to Lita too. Matt and I are pretty tight though. She replied.

Lita doesn t get jealous, ever?

Does she normally?

Yeah well she worries easily, about Matt. He explained.

The stopped in front of the door. Akasha chuckled, Hun, trust me. I m the least of her worries and she knows it. She said.

Why is that? He cocked a brow and smiled. He felt intrigued, suddenly. It was as though she had a dirty little secret.

If I told you, I d have to kill you. She teased.

Jeff laughed, We don t want that. He still couldn t help but to wonder.

At least not yet, She winked. Anyways, Trish s interview should be finishing up soon, just go in there after she s done.

Okay, it was nice meeting you. Jeff says.

Same here, I ll see you around. She smiled with a wink before she turned on her heel and walked the other way.

That wasn t so bad, he thought to himself, I just hope the interview goes just as well.

Jeff is impressed by Akasha s outgoing personality and the fact that she is close to Matt and Lita. He wondered if she had a dark secret and what it was. Naturally, if someone seems the least bit mysterious Jeff was certain to find out what it was.

He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

This same determination would help him win the title, he knew it. Also, staying on the GM s good side would put him on an even higher advantage but he stall wouldn t tell anyone else to try it.

When he looked over his storyline, he saw that he was in the running for the Intercontinental Championship along with a rivalry versus Johnny Nitro later on. He was ready for it, he didn t really know Johnny Nitro too well so it would make it easier.

The door opened and out came a satisfied diva. Her height was at least 5 6, which is over Akasha s height of at least 5 3. The cheeky look she had on her face as her blue eyes scanned over his body suited her perfectly. She tossed her brunette hair and gave him a naughty look before walking past him. He shivered, the girl had gold digger written all over her. She wasn t a diva he could trust if she won the competition, then again, who could he trust in the WWE?

Like they always say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

Trish came out next, looking aggravated. When she saw Jeff, her expression went blank for a second. Jeff asked her, Uh are you okay?

Suddenly she smiled. Jeff! You re back! She threw her arms around him. Jeff wasn t sure what to do at first, but he finally decided to hug her back.

She let go and looked at him, beaming with joy. Jeff mutters, Yeah I m finally back

How are you? Rested up? She was eager to know more.

Jeff answered, I m doing great, had plenty of time to rest up. How was the interview?

Trish rolled her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. Ugh, talk about a pretentious snob! I really hope she doesn t win. All she seemed to care about was my tactics in winning a match. I m not stupid, I know what she was trying to do, so I know she s up to something.

I got the gold digger vibe from her. Jeff said.

I know! Trish agreed and added, Hey, it was really nice talking to you but, you better get in there soon.

Jeff frowned, Don t remind me! I m really afraid what girl interviews me.

Well, I heard John Cena s wasn t too bad. The girl who interviewed him was really nice.

Yeah, he told me she was nice and pretty and all I just don t know

Trish offered him a reassuring smile and said softly, Hey, you ll do great. I promise.

A shiver went down his spine, her words made him remember the storyline he had with her. During that time, he almost fell for her and he could remember her saying those same words to him before his match. He really enjoyed spending time with her after the shows as well. That was no more, now. Because he fell in love with someone else and got hurt.

He violently shoved the thoughts out of his head.

I ll see you later, Jeff. Trish said, backing away.

Yeah, see you he said, turning to the door.

He barely even touched the knob before she spoke again, Oh, Jeff, He turned around. Trish stammered, I I m sorry for what happened Jeff shut his eyes. His heart ached and pained.

It s not your fault. I m fine now. He said. He went into the room and shut the door.

He lied, he wasn t okay. And he preferred that no one knew his pain. He collapsed on one of the leather sofas and wiped away the tear that trickled down his face. Stay strong, it s all over now. He reminded himself. No sense in breaking now, he was thought to be tougher than that. Again, it s not easy nothing is unless you get lucky.

It startled him when the door suddenly opened. Since he feared what his interviewer might be like, he didn t want to look up. Despite this fear, he looked anyways. He didn t regret looking though his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She looked so pretty, yet so nervous at the same time.

Hi, She greeted. Her voice is so gentle and shy. My name is Megan and I ll be interviewing you tonight. How well I do depends on rather I win the contest or not.

I m Jeff Hardy, He replied stupidly.

Megan sat across from him and smiled warmly, Of course, I m excited to interview you. Shall we get started?

Jeff s response is, Go ahead, ask away! Despite the fact he thought she seemed like a nice girl, he was still antsy to get the interview over.

Okay, She began, relaxing a bit. First of all, how does it feel to be back on the Raw roster?

This was the question he was asked the most but he still couldn t help but to smile, You know, I really missed being a part of the sports entertainment business. I mean, I haven t even watched it when I was gone so I really don t know some of the new people or what s going on. I m really excited to see how it turns out.

Megan says, Well, we re excited you re back. Now, what caused you to be gone for three years? There have been many rumors and speculations that I m sure you would like to clear up.

Jeff dreaded this question, although he already thought how he would answer it, It s really complicated actually, He paused while trying to think of the right words. I d rather not say exactly what happened but there was an incident that set me down the wrong path.

Oh no, Megan said quietly.

Yeah, Jeff sighed. But I got caught with it and I was suspended until I cleaned up my act. And, well, here I am now!

She smiled in relief, That s great! You don t think you ll go down that path again, do you?

Jeff s response was quicker this time, No. Definitely not and I ll make sure of that!

Alright! So what are your plans now?

He couldn t help but to laugh, he wasn t going to tell her or anyone else what was ahead. She probably didn t know that things that happened in the WWE is staged. It s a secret. The fans will just have to wait and see!

Oh, so I see you re definitely a mysterious one!

Hell yeah!

Do we get to see any tag team action with your brother in the future? She asked next.

Possibly, like I said, you ll just have to wait and see what happens.

Megan smiled, Can I ask what it s like having an older brother on the show?

Nope, that s a secret too! He joked. They both laughed. Then he decided to give a real response, Really, working with family is really rewarding for me. Being in the sports entertainment was something Matt and I wanted for so long and we re kind of in this together. Yes, there are moments I feel like strangling him and sometimes he feels like that with me too. Regardless, we re still there for each other. I couldn t ask for more.

She smiled again. That s really sweet! Anyways, Mr. Hardy, it was a pleasure having this short interview with you. Before we close, you have to pick a card from the deck on the table between us. On that card is either a truth or dare you have to read to me

How bad could it be? Alright. He agreed. There were nine with cards on laid out on the table, he reached for the one in the middle. He told her what it said, It looks like you got a truth card and it says: If you had the choice of any current superstars, which one would you have a make-out session with ?

He couldn t believe there was a question like that on a card but he could understand why, it could possibly boost her chances of winning. Megan blushed noticeably. Wow, that s a tough question. I m really a modest girl. A lot of the WWE superstars are good looking but I think I would pick Edge.

Jeff held back a laugh.

Megan laughed uneasily and explained, I don t really know why but I guess it could be because he s the opposite of me, sort of a bad boy. Not to mention he s pretty sexy. By now, the woman is beet red.

Awkward silence.

Finally she spoke, Well, thanks for the interview, Jeff.

No problem. Hey, good luck tonight. I hope you win, because you deserve it.

Megan got the biggest smile on her face, Thank you so much. I hope you win you match tonight.

Thanks! He said, although he already knew he would.

And later on that night, he did. 


End file.
